The present invention relates generally to plant watering devices and, more particularly, to an indoor flower watering rack which may be carried by handles and selectively clamped atop a toilet bowl or supported in a bathtub or sink.
Watering houseplants is often a messy task in that water may overflow the flower pot saucer or deflect off of the plant""s leaves. Providing too little water so as to avoid making a mess is also disadvantageous in that the plant is deprived of adequate water.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an indoor flower watering rack that may be mounted atop a toilet bowl or positioned in a bathtub or sink such that any excess water or dirt is easily disposed of. Further, it is desirable to have an indoor plant watering rack having handles for convenient carrying of the rack. In addition, it is desirable to have an indoor watering rack having adjustable clamps for mounting to a toilet rim and legs for supporting the rack in a bathtub.
An indoor flower watering rack includes a support rack having spaced apart support members for supporting a houseplant thereon and which allows water to drain therebetween. The indoor flower watering rack further includes a pair of handle members connected to opposite ends of the support rack such that the watering rack may be carried to a desired location for use. Clamp members are connected to the handle members and are positioned beneath the support rack. The handle members are slidably coupled to the support rack and are selectively movable in inward and outward directions. The handle members may be held in selected positions with removable fasteners. Therefore, when the support rack is positioned atop a toilet bowl rim and the handle members are moved inwardly, the clamp members may sandwich the toilet bowl therebetween in a clamp fit relationship. A houseplant may be situated atop the support members of the support rack and watered, any excess water or dirt displacement being deposited into the toilet for easy disposal. Alternatively, the indoor flower watering rack may be positioned upon the surface of a bathtub or sink, the support rack having a plurality of support legs.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide an indoor flower watering rack for watering houseplants over a toilet or sink for easy disposal of excess water.
Another object of this invention is to provide a watering rack, as aforesaid, having handles for carrying the rack to a desired location.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a watering rack, as aforesaid, having a pair of clamp members for clamping the support rack atop a toilet bowl rim.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a watering rack, as aforesaid, having legs for supporting the support rack upon a bathtub or sink surface.
A further object of this invention is to provide a watering rack, as aforesaid, having an accessory box coupled to the support rack for holding gardening accessories.